<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Great Hero Papyrus by Dreadwing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548015">The Great Hero Papyrus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadwing/pseuds/Dreadwing'>Dreadwing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Yandere Shigaraki Tomura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadwing/pseuds/Dreadwing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the constant of the resets, Papyrus knows his lines. He plays his role perfectly. Now he's on a brand new and strange stage on the surface where the humans have these abilities known as quirks where he befriended a young boy known as Izuku Midoriya and planning to become the hero this allows Papyrus to become a hero and save his brother and the other monsters from the underground.<br/>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Another death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to give you all a little announcement a good friend of mine you all know GrimlockKnight on wattpad I been helping them to write this story and we both agreed to put this story on a different fansite known as Ao3 under my username Dreadwing you know me better as dreadwing346 on fanfiction.net and Wattpad if you didn't read the bio from my profile I don't want to be accused of copywriting were stealing read the message from the profile I'll send links in the bottom notes to my other accounts alongside GrimlockKnight account on wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My clock buzzes and I click it off. Ugh again another Reset, I wasn't sure how many times I could keep up this facade. I was the Great and Humble Papyrus, surely I could weather another 10 thousand 9 hundred and 45.</p><p>Oh, it hurt. Reliving the same day for enough the genuineness of the smile begins to wear off. It had been such a nice run too, A 'True Pacifist' go through. The human likes to pick the cruelest of endings to play through. With Genocide at least I died early on and they didn't try to hide their true intentions.</p><p>I knew it killed Sans to watch me crumble to dust but it wasn't terrible. I said my spiel which I had memorized by the soul after the first three times.</p><p>There couldn't be any mistakes. No changes to anything.</p><p>I walked the same roads at the same time at the same speed. My voice must always stay capitals and my words at the same tone of voice in the same order for every scenario.</p><p>I get ready for another futile day of the same japes and puns as any tomorrow. My smile bright, my battle body cleaned to a shine. No spots on these bones. I eat the same container of spaghetti, tell Sans the same thing every morning to get him out of bed and to his post.</p><p>I have this routine down to 'muscle memory' at this point. I stop at the shop and buy the same thing for Sans for his Gift-mas present. Everything was the same and I made sure everything stayed that way.</p><p>As I approach his post I see the human standing in front of him. A Genocide, well it was a nice morning I supposed.</p><p>"SANS! HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET!" My practiced voice yelled across the snow ignoring the being in front of him.</p><p>"yep," he said</p><p>"REALLY!? WOWWIE! GUESS THAT'S SETTLED!" and I turn and walk to the next room.</p><p>Puzzle after puzzle I pretend to be frustrated with the human's actions of not playing along. Walking through the electricity maze, not looking at Sans's crossword. Eventually, the puzzles aren't even activated, like the puzzle I shaped like my face a forever of yesterdays ago.</p><p>They're in front of me now. I am sparing them saying encouraging things like 'you can be a better person if you just try.' I never know if they follow that advice or not.</p><p>My body dissipates and my head falls to the snow.<br/>"W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I HAD EXPECTED. . ." Now to say my last words.<br/>"BUT... ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU, DON'T THINK SO! I- I PROMISE. . ." and my head falls to dust.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The surface?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papyrus POV</p>
<p>Being dead is relaxing and it gives me a break from my act before I must step back on stage and say the same old lines repeatedly in the same way I have been doing for the last 10,956 times. I lay in bed for the moments before my alarm goes off, signaling the beginning of another run.</p>
<p>I wait…</p>
<p>I wait…</p>
<p>But my alarm didn’t go off, so I opened my eyes sockets and my vision was blurry when it cleared up. I was looking up at the clear blue sky with a couple of small clouds. My eyes sockets widened in shock, the underground didn’t have any clouds last time I checked.</p>
<p>“WHAT THE ASSGORE IS GOING ON HERE?” I blotted upright which was a big mistake, I felt my skull was spinning.</p>
<p>I slowly got on to my feet, to prevent making my headache worse.</p>
<p>I rubbed my skull as I groaned in slight pain, but I suddenly noticed something off. I heard a swishing sound I looked over a river in front of me, I walked over to it and knelt to see my reflection. What I saw was that I wasn’t wearing my battle body instead I was wearing an orange hoodie and green cargo shorts with red-orange shoes.</p>
<p>This confused me more, wasn’t I dusted in my battle body then why am I wearing this?</p>
<p>I didn’t realize I was missing the bigger picture that was on the surface. I shook my skull to get myself back into reality as I looked around the area to see lush green grass surrounding me. There were small flowers, a small forest, and the river.</p>
<p>Not too far away was a park on the edges of the tree line from what I can see, I stood up and crossed the river and investigated the area for myself to find out where am I.</p>
<p>As I walk closer to the park I could hear what sound to be fighting, I pick up the pace and made it to the park. What I saw shocked me, there was a boy with short green messy hair as he was shaking and he looked like he was about to cry standing in front of another crying human boy.</p>
<p>“Why are you being so mean? You’re making him cry kacchan! If you keep hurting him, I-I’ll uh, I’ll stop you myself.”</p>
<p>The three other boys standing in front of the two kids just stared at the little boy. Then two boys behind a blond boy started to use their powers as the boy in front known as kacchan closed his eyes and smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmph, you wanna pretend to be a hero?” then kacchan punches his hands and makes a small explosion. This surprised me that these small humans have these strange powers. I waited to see what will happen next, “You don’t stand a chance without a quirk Deku!”  </p>
<p>The little boy who was called Deku gasp in fear as the three other boys charged at him. That's when I decided to act using my magic to stop them as my left eye socket glowed a faint orange color as this stopped the three boys, as for the small boy who was called Deku had his eyes closed as he waited for his beating...But it never came! Did he open his eyes to see why? what he saw that his jaw on the floor.</p>
<p>Kacchan and the other boys were floating, and they were freaking out because they were stuck in the air tried to get back down, that's when I stepped into view and I spoke up.  “Nyehhehheh! Never fear small human I the great Papyrus is here to save you.”</p>
<p>I said I just started walking closer to them, once I was closed and the three attacking boys were terrified as I stood next to the small boy, who I believe his name was Deku that was a strange name for a human nevertheless I will help this human. "Picking on those who cannot defend themselves for shame, I the great Papyrus would not let you continue picking on these two small human boys." After I said that I summon a ring of Bones right behind me along with one of my gaster blasters, to make me look more intimidating to get my point across.</p>
<p>Just like that the other two boys ran away crying to their mothers but the other one known as kacchan, stand his ground wanting to fight. But he seemed to hesitate that's a good thing I didn't want to hurt this Human boy even though I wouldn't mind, hurting a certain human that dusted me. As a small Showdown was taking place as we tested our Wills against each other, but I wasn't going to back down, it was a long time before kacchan turned around and ran away not before yelling out "you're going to pay for this bonehead."</p>
<p>💢 on my skull, once I heard bonehead, I automatically thought it was a pun but I shake It Off turn my attention to the little boy who was on the ground, I walked towards him and held my hand out to help him up. “Human are you alright?” as I looked at the small human who had stars in his eyes as he looked at me once he registered, I was talking to him he spoke “Y-yeah! T-t-thank you for saving me!”</p>
<p>I wondered if this human had a speaking efficiently because he seems to be stuttering a lot or is that because of he just nervous, I just smiled and replied " Nyehehehe it was no problem, small human, it's all of the day's work for the great Papyrus."  with that I turn around and started to walk away and turn my skull, over my shoulders and spoke up again, "Just try to stay out of trouble!"</p>
<p>"wait!" I could hear the small human cry out as he ran to catch up to me and hugged my legs preventing me to walk any further, I looked at small humans listen to what he had to say. "You're my hero I wish I could be just like you, but I can't." I wonder why he couldn't be just like me, I knelt to his side and placed a bony hand on his head "Listen to The Great Papyrus you don't need to be just like me you could be a great hero on your own with your strength." After saying that the boy started crying and hug me as he tries to control his sobbing and he told me he couldn't be a hero because he was quirkless.</p>
<p>"Quirkless what's that?" I told him I was quite confused, and he saw my confusion he went to explain how quirkless is a term that describes someone who was born without any Quirks whatsoever. I seem to understand does that count me as quirkless too because I use magic not this so-call Quirk even if I told him I was Quirkless he wouldn't believe me because there are no monsters here from what I could sense, and what humans I did she look quite strange so my appearance made me look like I have a Quirk.</p>
<p>After some time of thinking I decided to help this boy to achieve his dream to become a hero, it's almost like my dream become a member of the royal guard plus this will help me find a way to destroy, the barrier from this side and free the monsters from the underground so I could be reunited with my brother. “Listen, small human, I want to help you. I can give you power. Will you accept it or give up on your dream." praying that he would accept my offer and just like that the small human was crying like a water fountain. "Y-yes I w-will accept it."</p>
<p>"excellent Nyehehehe I the great Papyrus will mold you into the greatest hero that has ever known come along now, my Apprentice we have a lot of work to do." with that, the small human boy runs up to me jumping up and down for joy as I pleased the Bony hand on his shoulder and use my teleportation powers that I rarely use. "Wow that was amazing how do you do that!" the small human explains with excitement and stars in his eyes again I let out a chuckle "That was my teleportation power I rarely use it because I enjoy walking and getting exercise, Now we need to train you. Some of my powers are not part of my quirk it a power that is hundreds of years old. that's what my brother told me now this power consists of three abilities: teleportation, bones, and rage. Teleportation is self-explanatory, bones are an ability where the user can make bones appear which are very durable, see?" I made bones timeout the ground. "And rage is an ability that boosts your other abilities. It activates when you are mad or extremely sad. One of my eyes glows orange when it's on." I said is I pointed to my left eye socket that was glowing.</p>
<p>"Ok." the Small human was writing everything down in the notebook that pulled out nowhere. "How do I get it?" "You will need to train of course I'll be right by your side throughout your training the process, will take years but it will be worth it in the end small human. Before we continued with this training regimen what is your name small human, I can't keep calling you small human can I, you already know my name I am the great Papyrus."</p>
<p>"my name is Izuku Midoriya it's nice to meet you Papyrus."</p>
<p>
  <strong>3<sup>rd</sup> person view</strong>
</p>
<p>And just like that Papyrus met his new friend and soon to be little brother Izuku Midoriya, but he hasn't forgotten his brother Sans and the others and speaking of his brother Sans who's at the moment having a panic attack he couldn't find his brother anywhere he wasn't training with Undyne or hanging out with Mettaton he went to Alphys for helping him to find his brother with the soul tracker that's placed on all the monsters within the underground to keep track of them if they're alive or dusted. Sans nearly had a soul attack when he saw his brother soul was on the surface, “h-how did Paps get onto the surface did the reset glitch out and send him up there and bypassing, the barrier,” Sans mumble to himself hoping that was the case because now he’ll be even more worried for his little brother, he won’t be there to protect him if anything goes wrong.</p>
<p> Sans didn’t know it yet, but Papyrus will have a grand adventure with his new little brother and discover new powers that sans is all too familiar with. Will Papyrus ever master his newfound powers, or will these new Powers will consume his soul corrupting him and will Papyrus ever managed to free his brother and the other monsters within the underground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The beginning of the Origin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been years since Papyrus arrived on the surface and a lot has happened within that short amount of time since he's been up there, he hasn't forgotten about his mission to free the other monsters and his brother from the underground. But it was hard to locate Mount Ebott and the barrier, plus he was also training his new little brother how to use Magic to pass it off as a quirk. You could say that Papyrus has a full plate of things to do but one thing he didn't expect is to be adopted by the Midoriya family, since Izuku told his mom that his new friend doesn't have a place to stay and how Papyrus got separated from his only family left and that was his big brother from a villain attacking their home Inko took pity on Papyrus and welcome him into her family but she also saw how Papyrus was a good influence on her son Izuku bringing his confidence back.</p>
<p>Now we find our young heroes to be in a class at Aldera Junior High as a few students talking about where they were going for high school before their teacher comes in. Teacher: ''Hello students today we'll be discussing your future professions,'' he then proceeds to throw the papers in his hand into the air while laughing ''But we all know you want to be heroes right!" He said getting all the students to cheer except for three, Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku Midoriya, and Papyrus Midoriya The last of three was currently working on finding Mount Ebott with little success but that hasn't stopped him because it's his goal to see his brother and the others again it didn't matter how long it took for Papyrus because he'll never give up.</p>
<p>Katsuki: '' Oi, teacher don t lump me with the rest of these losers.'' This, of course, got on the rest of the student' s nerves but before they could even protest Katsuki got on his desk and shouted, ''Unlike the rest of you extras I'm going to U.A.'' He said causing them to shut up before they could even get in a word.</p>
<p>Teacher: ''Hey Midoriya didn't you and your brother apply to that school to-” however before he could finish the entire class started laughing at Izuku. But before anyone could say anything a flash of orange came from Papyrus causing everyone to look away when it died down. They turn to look at Papyrus what they saw shocked them as Papyrus they knew looked . . . different he looks more mature and tired and giving them all heated death glare making everyone to shut up all but one, that person was Katsuki Bakugo.</p>
<p>"Deku! You're worse than the rest of these extras, you're quirkless. You think you can compete with me!?" Bakugo exclaims while firing off an explosion on Izuku's desk causing him to fall backward out of his chair and onto the floor. He then looms menacingly over Izuku but before he could continue hurting Izuku a faint orange cover Katsuki Bakugo and started pulling him right torts Papyrus who at this point is standing and grab Bakugo shirt collar pulling him closer making it look like Papyrus was looming over Bakugo as Papyrus left eye was glowing with magic.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Papyrus said in a very pissed off voice<em><b> "DO THAT AGAIN I WILL END YOU."</b></em> After getting a quick nod from Bakugo being afraid, of Papyrus because he remembers what happened to him as a kid when he first met Papyrus after that day. Papyrus shoved Bakugo back into his desk and went back to his desk and fell asleep, as for Izuku He quickly got up he fixed his desk and pulled out a specific Journal that had information about his brothers quirk he knew that Papyrus has a really unique quirk that no one else has and he's been studying it ever since he first met him 'the orange flash meant for Stretch the overprotective and lazy personality of his brother' Izuku only ever saw three different personalities of his brothers quirk he knows there are more personalities but they haven't shown themselves yet. The first one he met was Stretch when kacchan didn't listen to Papyrus warning him about bullying Izuku.</p>
<p>That day was a terrifying experience for both Izuku and kacchan who's been in the hospital for a week and headed to go to therapy, ever since then now kacchan stays away from Papyrus while he's in Stretch mode like he had the Plague at times kacchan forgets his lesson that Stretch taught him but kacchan remembers once Stretch comes out to play. The second one was Inky is the more creative personality of his brother Papyrus that comes out more than Stretch, since papyrus love makes puzzles, cooking and started to take drawing lesion to pass the time when he's not working on locating a pacific mountain called MountEbott. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>(A/n this Inky he just like ink Sans lol I didn't think there was an ink papyrus) <br/>
</b>
</p>
<p>Lastly, the third personality that came out by accident when Izuku saw for the first time when Papyrus got so depressed and had an emotional breakdown, Izuku didn't know what to do he just hug his big brother and let him cry his heart out for the longing separation of his brother Sans. But Izuku did notice that Papyrus bones turn black, many error signs show up and Papyrus started to glitch out.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>(papyrus take this form when he's depressed and that rare to see when we know papyrus is always happy) <br/>
</b>
</p>
<p>Izuku was scared for his brother at something was wrong with him but once Papyrus started to cheer up that form started to disappear and rarely show up. That only happens when Papyrus gets depressed and that's rare by itself, Papyrus is never one for staying depressed, angry or any negative emotions Papyrus is a ball of happiness and sunshine. Who sees all the good in everything that what Izuku thought, but that is not true Papyrus no longer sees the good? within everyone, because a certain human that killed him over 10 thousand 9 hundred and 45 times can do that to a person.</p>
<p>But Izuku doesn't know that and Papyrus will keep it like that and try to forget his deaths by that human who, soon meets their end once he finds them. The class went back to normal and the school day will soon be ending no one bothered Papyrus While he was still as Stretch and everybody heard the stories about Stretch that he shouldn't be a mess with.</p>
<p>
  <b>Small-time skip</b>
</p>
<p>Class had ended Papyrus and Izuku were packing their stuff away in their backpack but when he was about to put his hero journal and the specific Journal about Papyrus quirk away but katsuki and his lackeys showed up and katsuki tried to take both journals but a boney hand clamp down on his wrist, Katsuki struggled to get free but Papyrus grip was too strong.</p>
<p>Katsuki: Let go damn it!</p>
<p>Izuku then stood from his chair and walked over to his brother and looked at katsuki, with a bored look as he took both of his journals continued to pack his things. "Kacchan, you really need to learn how to relax, life's too short to be angry all the time and let's hope that Stretch doesn't send you to the hospital again form not learning your lesson." katsuki quickly turn pale and started to sweat a little as he looked at Papyrus left eye socket glowed orange with a murders glare slightly telling him <b>'I dear you punk, just try it.' </b>And with that katsuki manage to get his hand back and he left the classroom with Katsuki was furious.</p>
<p>Papyrus looked at Izuku and ask "you ready to go bro." Izuku nodded "yeah bro lets head home." As both brothers were walking home, they decided to go to a nearby shopping district to get some snacks on the way home, they were walking in an alley when they both heard something fall behind them. "What was that?" Izuku asks his brother as they both turned around and saw a big bottle that has sludge leaking out of it. Izuku made a face of disgust "that Gross." Papyrus just watch as sludge was completely out of the bottle it quickly began to grow and soon a pair of big eyes and a mouth appeared. Sludge villain: You'll make a perfect skin suit for me to hide in kid. The Sludge Villain didn't notice Papyrus who is still in a brotherly protected mode known as Stretch the villain then jumped towards Izuku, but a wall of bones shot up from the ground making the Sludge Villain hitting them head-on making a splat sound. Izuku winced that the sound and looked at his brother to his hand outstretched, "Sorry that, was <b>bubbleheaded</b> of you, but attacking my little brother is your biggest <b>mistake</b>." stretch said in a deep and dark tone as his left eye was going a very ominous Orange, using his magic to capture the villain and trap him inside another bottle.</p>
<p>Izuku looked at his brother with awe in eyes he always amazed by his brother when he used his magic so easily and effortlessly and wasn't paying attention to the figure standing right behind them. <b>"I AM HERE!"</b> making the brothers jump and turning around rapidly Izuku has stars in his eyes and he saw his idle ALL MIGHT standing right there as for papyrus he just had a bored expression. As All Might look around for the villain and only found two middle school boys just standing there while one holds a bottle with a strange substance within it, "Here I think you were looking for this." papyrus said as he tosses the bottle to All Might who catches it and recognizing it as the villain he praised the two boys for their heroics as All Might was getting ready to leave but Izuku stop him.</p>
<p>"I wanted to ask you something..." Izuku said as Papyrus had a feeling of dread enter his very, soul he knew that Izuku was quirkless and no matter what he told Izuku he could be a great hero but Izuku wanted to hear it from All Might his idle. Papyrus already knew that answer, a quirkless person could never be a hero no matter what they try. "Since childhood, I dreamed of becoming a hero, but I don't have a quirk. My question is...can someone like me become a hero, even if he doesn't have a quirk." Papyrus looks down as he clenched his fist hating the answer to come, "Young man, I'm sorry to say this but...no. Dreaming about something is a good thing, but you need to accept reality. You still can be a cop, if you want to save people." With these words All Might left, leaving heartbroken Izuku.</p>
<p>Papyrus glared at the spot where All Might once stood, he wants nothing more to punch that arrogant self-righteous wannabe hero in the face. Who in the right mind would crush anyone's dreams telling them no you can't be a hero? Papyrus had to push his anger in the need for Revenge aside his little brother needed him. Izuku's Idol just crushed his hopes and dreams it's up to his big brother, to give him that hope back he slowly and tentatively placed a comforting bony hand on Izuku's shoulder. Izuku turned around with tears in his eyes looking at his big brother, Papyrus gave a comforting smile in spoke in a soft voice to his little brother "Izuku I know that life has a way of kicking us when we're down. And just when we think we can't fall any lower, we get kicked again. But it's important to remember that setbacks, failures, and tragedies – however painful they maybe – are a part of life. Whether we manage to find joy and success in the daily struggle of life is largely dependent on our ability to persevere through even the toughest adversity without ever giving up. If you're going through a rough time, finding something to give you a little lift can help you remember that life isn't always bad. These seemingly endless stretches of fear, disappointment, pain, and heartache are just brief, insignificant moments that will soon pass. trust me I know and if All Might doesn't believe in you, but you have someone that believes in you and that is me, I do believe in you! you can be a great hero without a quirk. Because one thing that these Heroes don't have but you have is <b>Determination</b> and <b>Magic</b>."</p>
<p>That's all Izuku ever wanted was to hear that someone believed in him and hug his big brother while bawling his eyes out, Papyrus stood there as he holds his little brother giving him all the comfort that he wanted and by rubbing his back waiting until Izuku felt better. Once Izuku crying died down to sniffles Papyrus patted his brother's head Softly making Izuku look up at him, giving him a comforting smile he spoke up "Come on Izuku-Kun no more crying you can prove to the world that a quirkless person could become a hero too." Izuku nodded and rubbed his eyes to wipe away the tears and looked up at Papyrus with the determination in his eyes, "Your right Paps and thank you I needed that I will show the world what I'm made of and I'll become the number one hero that will surpass All Might."</p>
<p>
  <b>Papyrus POV</b>
</p>
<p>"I know you can but first we have stopped by the supermarket and get the ingredients that mom needs for tonight dinner, I heard from a little birdy that mom is going to make Katsudon." Just like that Izuku's mood completely changed from a sad and depression one it went to one who's excited one when I told him that his favorite dish is be served for tonight's dinner, but before Izuku could say anything there was a large explosion not too far from where we are at without hesitating I look at my little brother sending him a silent message to grab hold of my arm and he did since Izuku doesn't know how to teleport just yet, once we shortcut to the commotion I automatically knew something wasn't right when I saw people running.</p>
<p>"Why are they running?"</p>
<p>The thought flashed through my mind like a bolt of lightning. Raised voices from down the street became audible as a horde of people coalesced on a street corner, all of their eyes transfixed on a particular thing obstructed from my view by tall buildings. Curiosity mingled with dread sank into my soul as the crimson fire scorched the street and jet black smoke hid the blue sky. In the center of the chaos, a dark green mass with bloodshot eyes and gigantic square teeth swirled and gargled, defending itself from costumed heroes operating in tandem to pacify the villain. They appeared to be unable to move in close, prevented by the creature holding some small blonde thing in its maw as a hostage.</p>
<p>My eye light vanished from my eye sockets as I recognized the struggling individual. Katsuki Bakugo.</p>
<p>He didn't have long, I realized, not while he was being suffocated by that monstrosity's vile liquid. I started to panic and spun around, trying to find any more pro heroes. The only ones on the scene appeared unable to do any more help without injuring Bakugo. I should have noticed that Izuku wasn't with me anymore as a flash of green darted in front of the crowd. The people shouted in protest, urging the boy not to do whatever he was planning. What normal civilian could be so foolish as to engage a villain head-on? I squinted at the blur and felt my soul dropping into my nonexistent stomach. The only one crazy enough to do something like this... of course, it had to be him.</p>
<p>"Izuku, you idiot, stop!"</p>
<p>The world revolves around me in a whirlwind of amorphous shapes and vibrant hues. The cacophony of terrified voices morphed together into mangled white noise in my nonexistent ears. My soul twisted into knots, my chest became unbearably tight, and my legs grew heavy as iron anchors. I felt my breathing become short and ragged as my vision narrowed, peripherals blanketed in inky blackness. As the little brother I cherished charged madly into the jaws of certain death, I could only think of one question I'd want to ask him, should he somehow return with his life.</p>
<p>Why?</p>
<p>And yet, I already knew the answer. Each step Izuku took towards the villain confirmed it. From my perspective, I couldn't see the young brother's expression; however, I knew him well enough to guess that it was one of absolute, gut-wrenching terror. But he never stopped moving. Even as the concerned and panicked civilians behind him urged him to stop, he never did. Even as the pro heroes warned him of the imminent danger, that he was putting his life on the line, he didn't turn back. He couldn't. The fact of the matter, I realized, lied not in the probability of Izuku's defeat, injury, and death. Instead, the answer was so simple that a child could figure it out. Izuku saw someone in need of immediate assistance, and with no one else willing to step up, the boy did what no one else could.</p>
<p>Without any formal training, and against the natural order of the world he lived in, Izuku took on the role of the hero. I pushed and shoved my way through the mass of frightened people, sometimes practically throwing them out of the way, forgetting that I had my magic powers to use. A feeling drove my legs onward and the fear that I might lose another brother. I supposed, at first, that it was the most obvious one: fear. I acknowledged that feeling as most certainly present in my soul. How could it not be, in such an outlandish, life-threatening situation? As I made my way to the front of the crowd, I finally got a better view of the battlefield outstretched before me. My eye lights first fell upon the small figure desperately clawing at the gooey mass of sewage holding his tormentor captive. I watched in helpless agony as my little brother attempted to free Bakugo in vain, Izuku must forget that Izuku had magic to use. No amount of his physical effort would force the hot-tempered boy from the villain's slimy grasp.</p>
<p>The pros continued to merely look on in hopeless dismay. The heroes needed a hero, and to me, such miraculous help didn't seem likely any time soon.</p>
<p>In my mind had run out of both options and excuses. my little brother was on the verge of perishing before my very eye lights.</p>
<p>Dammit</p>
<p>If someone didn't act right now, I'd watch my little brother die.</p>
<p>"Dammit..."</p>
<p>The hero needed a hero.</p>
<p>
  <b>"DAMMIT!"</b>
</p>
<p>As red and anger engulfed my vision and soul.</p>
<p>
  <b>third-person view</b>
</p>
<p>As a red light exploded from within the crowd as a black and red blur went charging at full sprint towards the villain. The terror urging Papyrus to remain put melted away as his mind became fixated on the immediate task ahead. Papyrus ignored the flames all around him that scorched his bones and thick black smoke coated his nonexistent lungs. Papyrus wants to gag but bolted forward at the same lightning pace. Just a few seconds more were all he needed to close the distance. The crowd behind him erupted into a second wave of panic and confusion as they implored him to turn back. Papyrus survival instincts were all too eager to agree. What on earth was he planning to do something against that Villain but, deep, deep within his soul there was a burning feeling he couldn't describe. A burning feeling that wouldn't let him retreat. He felt it surge like wildfire in his legs as Papyrus sprinted past the startled pro heroes. Singularly focused on the task before him, he barely acknowledged their shouts,</p>
<p>"Shit, not another kid!"</p>
<p>"For your safety, stop!"</p>
<p>I want to!</p>
<p>Fear crept back into his soul as he came within a few meters of the monster. Forcing his eye lights to focus on the target, he found two yellow orbs gazing back into him. The slime villain's crimson red pupils bore into his like a rusted drill. Malice and rage emanated from them, putrid as its own foul, rotting stench. That's when Papyrus felt it a deadly intent floating in the sickly sludge. From a distance, Papyrus wasn't able to detect the alien feeling the villain projected at anyone who dared to stand in its path.</p>
<p>Killing intent.</p>
<p>"Goddamn, the kids of this town really wanna be heroes. Guess I've gotta kill you, too!" The villain gurgled as excess sludge coalesced into a 4-meter long arm. In an instant, the monster raised the slimy weapon into the sky over the helpless green-haired boy.</p>
<p><em>'In a second, my little brother will be dead.' </em>those were the thoughts there were running through Papyrus is mind as he was getting closer towards his little brother<em>. </em>Two emerald dots wild with panic gazed back into him.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey, Papyrus, do you think I can be a hero too?"</em>
</p>
<p>With anger fueling his soul he let out a mighty Roar as a bright red bone-like spear exploded from his iron grip like an artillery shell. An immense shock wave pulsed in its wake, blasting nearby smoke and embers into the atmosphere. The onlooking pro heroes covered their ears and winced in pain. The weapon streaked through the blackened sky like a thunderbolt. On instinct, the villain reoriented his hand to intercept the lethal bullet. It glided through the dripping sludge like a superheated blade through butter, turning the stinking material into sizzling steam. The monster's eyes widened as the red point of light dominated his field of vision.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thwap</em>
</p>
<p>A gargled scream erupted from his mouth. Unable to string together words, the villain hollered in agony as it clutched its face with what remained of its disintegrated hand.</p>
<p>"Ah! My eye! You're fucking dead, kid!"</p>
<p>The villain formed another hammer of slime before the villain could do anything he was stopped, with glowing red magic surrounding him and a very terrible sight before him. Was a massive skull with blood-red eyes as an ominous smile that appears to stretch near the top of the eyes. There is an eerie fluid that is leaking from the eye which would probably give a feeling of dread and uncertainty to the villain, with a deep dark Sinister voice spoke up <b>"I'M GONNA HAVE A GREAT TIME."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>A/n: it seems that the great and terrible Edge made his appearance also I don't know if this is the right pick for his gaster Blaster so please let me know if I got that wrong also, I'm going to use this video just subtract Sans with Papyrus because I'm not going to go into the full battle detail description because I'm not good at that. '</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <a href="https://youtu.be/MkPdpqUvYaI">https://youtu.be/MkPdpqUvYaI</a>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The beginning of the Origin part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After giving the villain a massive butt whooping that would put the pro Heroes to shame as Papyrus turned around giving a heated glare to his younger brother who is cowering, in fear not recognizing this other form of his brother's powers. Izuku wanted to pull out his notebook and write down this new form of his brothers Powers but at the moment with that glare that his brother was giving him it's best not to do anything at the moment as for Papyrus he opened his mouth to speak, “<strong>YOU COMPLETE IMBECILE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RUSHING INTO BATTLE WITHOUT THINKING!!! DO  YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME WHERE YOU COULD RESET DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH AND WHY WOULD YOU RISK YOUR LIFE FOR SOMEONE LIKE BAKUGO HE'S BEEN NOTHING  THEN A BULLY AND A TORMENT TO YOU JUST YOU WAIT ONCE WE GET HOME I'M GONNA PUT YOU THROUGH ANOTHER ROUGH TRAINING REGIME THAT YOU WILL BEG FOR DEATH.”</strong></p><p>Izuku coward in fear and nodded rapidly towards his brother Papyrus never had an angry outburst before and this scared Izuku, as Papyrus stocks over towards him and grabbed Izuku making Izuku flinched as he was placed under Papyrus arm and turning away before these pro heroes could argue about Izuku's recklessness and stupidity. Just as Papyrus was about to leave a Pro Hero spoke up telling them to stop. But Papyrus was not in the mood to cuddle anyone's feelings today these so-called heroes decided to be heroes and yet they did nothing this angered him more than anything else, they have the gall to call themselves Heroes when they stood and watch as a young boy was ready to die and save someone.</p><p>Papyrus turned around glaring at these pro Heroes as his left eye was glowing red magic that looks like fire and spoke in a dark and pissed off tone, <strong>“YOU HAVE THE GALL TO CALL YOURSELVES PRO HEROES WHEN YOU DID NOTHING BUT STAND AROUND AND WATCH AS MY LITTLE BROTHER WAS READY TO DIE TO SAVE SOMEONE ELSE PUTTING HIS LIFE ON THE LINE, FOR THIS LITTLE... BASTARD!!! AND WHAT YOU ALL DID IS STAND AROUND AND WHINE THAT YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT QUIRK TO DO THE JOB THAT YOU SIGNED UP FOR. ALL I SEE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME IS NOT A BUNCH OF PRO HEROES OR ANY TYPE OF HERO AT ALL IT'S A BUNCH OF HYPOCRITES AND NARCISSUS AND BLOODY COWARDS. </strong></p><p><strong>A TRUE HERO IS SOMEONE WHO DOES SOMETHING HEROIC FOR THE BENEFIT OF OTHERS. YOU ALL ARE SELFISH GREEDY IMPOSTERS WHO MOCKED THE TERM HERO.” </strong>with that Papyrus shortcut with Izuku to the supermarket to pick up the ingredients that their Mom requested them to grab, leaving a bunch of pro Heroes feeling ashamed of themselves and a bunch of people who were looking up an inspired by papyrus's words and slowly bringing the meaning of a true hero back to the word hero and leaving a gobsmack All Might that he just found a worthy successor for one for all now he just has to find the boy.</p><p>
  <strong>10 months Small Time skip</strong>
</p><p>The time was upon Papyrus and Izuku the time for the UA entrance exams they both push their bodies to the extreme and beyond their limits. Within that time frame, Izuku learns more about his brother's Powers the angry red, one with the edgy look was known as Edge the manifestation of papyrus's anger and fury that came out only once and that was the incident, at the marketplace when he put himself in great danger for Bakugou. Izuku knew from that moment on he didn't want to ever see Edge come out it terrifies him, but he also knows Papyrus would never hurt him even if he is in his Edge mode. Even though all that time the bond between brothers has strengthened and giving the brothers, a strength they didn't know they had surprising Izuku the most giving him that push he needed, he finally got over his obsession with All Might.  With the help of his brother and Mom they put away all the All Might posters figurines away and donated them to an orphanage for kids to use and be happy, maybe it could bring them Joy when they no longer gave Izuku Joy but just a reminder that his hero crushed his dreams.</p><p>As Izuku looked up at his picture of his brother, he sees a new hero that gives him the strength to push on and chase his dream. At the moment he promised himself that he will help, Papyrus in any way to find his lost brother and friends no matter what but for now, he and Papyrus have to get ready or they are going to be late for the UA entrance exams. “IZUKU ARE YOU READY WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!.” Papyrus voice could be heard throughout the apartment who was already outside waiting for his brother to get UA for the entrance exams.</p><p>“Right coming paps bye mom.” As Izuku shout back and raced out of the apartment to meet up with his brother who's already down the stairs, once reaching Papyrus both brothers race to UA letting their excitement show as they ran to the school with their goals in their minds and determined to reach it.  Once they reach the school they first took the written exam, it wasn't too long they were assured inside the auditorium where Present Mic's was giving them a speech.</p><p>
  <strong>PresentMic: For all you examines listeners tuning in, welcome to my show! EveryBody say HEY!!</strong>
</p><p><strong>“HEY!!!!” </strong>two shouts of heys could be heard, from too excited students one being Papyrus and the other being Izuku who were determined not to be silent because of their excitement, this brought PresentMic two tears that he had to Grateful fans in the crowd.</p><p>
  <strong>Present Mic: hell yeah thank you little homies now onto for the Practical Exam! You all READY! Now, my faithful listeners, you will be in 10-minute mock battles in urban areas! </strong>
</p><p>A big-screen turn on behind him, it changed to show different areas where several examines will be taking placed</p><p>
  <strong>Present Mic: You're allowed to take anything with you for the exam! After the presentation, You'll each be headed to a specific battle center, Alright!</strong>
</p><p>Papyrus POV</p><p>I looked at my card, I got battle city A. “I got battle city A, what about you little brother.” I ask Izuku questionably "I got battle city B it seems they put us in different battles cities on to test our strength." I nodded as we began to pay attention to what Present Mic was gonna say next.</p><p>Present Mic: They'll be 3 different types of enemies you'll face, each one you destroy gives you a certain number of points!</p><p>I look on the sheet of paper we were each given, he said 3 types of villains but I only see 4 or maybe...there's something underneath this it's like a logic puzzle I just know it.</p><p>
  <strong>Present Mic: You'll need to use your quirk to either destroy or immobilize them! Of course, attacking other participants are against the rules! Any Questions? </strong>
</p><p>He said as another human stood up rudely interrupting the very load human that seems to have a boombox around his neck if I'm not mistaken or speakers these humans and their quirks confuse me at times. “Yes! On this piece of paper, it says there are 4 possible types of villans! If this is a mistake from U.A High, the most prominent school in Japan! They should be ashamed of this amateur mistake! We're here to be molded to be Heros, a mistake like this is dishonorable! And you, the one with the curly hair!.”  As a spotlight shines on Izuku making me jump a little not expecting that. Izuku was beginning to shake, as he was the center of attention as the strange human was complaining something about Izuku and it was started to get me annoyed.  "You've been mumbling this entire time, it's distracting If you're here to have fun, I suggest you leave immediately."</p><p>I wanted to say something but Izuku grabbed my hand he must have noticed that my figure started to glow a faint orange, I just noticed that myself as I looked at our hands the first time I ever saw my magic acting out, Izuku mumbles a Sorry and looks down not a moment longer Present Mic spoke up again.</p><p>
  <strong>Present Mic: Okay Examinee number 7111, I appreciate the help, but the reason for the 4th villain is because he's worth 0 points, he's just an obstacle, something to get in your way but not worth the effort since you get nothing for destroying it. </strong>
</p><p>The strange human nodded and bowed and spoke again "Thank you for explaining and I apologize for interrupting."  as he sat down I want to say something but I couldn't, I didn't want to Izuku to fell more embarrassed then he was feeling right now.</p><p>
  <strong>PresetMic: " Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!”</strong>
</p><p>After the whole situation, me and Izuku part ways not before we wish each other good luck and headed to different battle cities. I walked to the Battle City A, where I gonna have my Exam, on the way I bumped into someone making them fall to the ground, by accident I was going to say sorry and help them up until I heard a familiar voice that got me super annoyed. “WHAT THE FUCK YOU DAMN EXTRA YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST BUMP INTO..m-me.” and just like that Bakugou became silent and turned pale as he looked at me, I don't know why. I don't remember what I did to him but not a second later he got up and ran so far away from me this just confuse me more but I shook it off and get myself ready for the exam. I know for a fact there will be no countdown, there is no such thing as a countdown in a fight that's what Undyne taught me and I taught it to Izuku as well I do hope he remembers that as I brace myself at any moment the signal for us to start the exam will begin.</p><p>
  <strong>Present Mic: GO!!!!</strong>
</p><p>At that moment the city gates swing open allowing me to Sprint as fast as I could with the help of my magic-making me look like an orange blur that rushes into the city leaving the other examinees behind, it didn’t take long for me to each middle of the city where I meet some robots. seeing as how they don't have a soal I can only use normal bones and my gaster blasters as weapons. ''you guys look like a good warm-up, after all, I don't want to get rusty do I, how can I join the royal guard if I don't stay in Tip-Top shape," I say to the robots before summoning a gaster blaster to destroy all the robots in front of me, however, I don't notice some of the robots coming from behind until my body forces itself to dodge a laser beam. That was to close, however, my excitement builds more and more as my smile got bigger and broader as I summon a bone to pierce its head and body quickly destroying it.</p><p>From the corner of my eye socket, I now notice a group of robots, charging down Main Street aiming at some of the other contestants. Without hesitation, I lunge myself towards the group of robots.</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile</strong>
</p><p>Hidden in a secret darkroom a huge away from the different buildings, multiple U.A.  teachers scrutinized every one of the examinees through multiple tv screens situated in front of them.</p><p>"This year looks quite promising." The pro hero midnight said.</p><p>"Yes, they all have rather great quirks and skill to use them to a great degree, I am particularly interested in that skeleton boy and the green-haired boy," Vlad king added, "what is their names again?"</p><p>"Papyrus Midoriya and "Izuku Midoriya, it seems they are brothers." Nezu, the school principal replied, sipping up a cup of tea.</p><p>"Papyrus Midoriya huh, He's currently racked up 98 points in such a short period. It's quite impressive and his brothers not far behind him ranking up to 68 points." The pro hero snipe said. At that moment All Might couldn't believe his luck the boy that he's been looking for is right there taking the exams, "Is there something troubling you, Yagi?" Nezu asked.</p><p>"Ah- It's just that I agree with what midnight said. This year might be one of the best yet." Yagi replied. Nezu sipped his tea for a few moments longer, noticing the slight falter in the number 1 hero's usual prominent voice.</p><p>"Yes yes, now let's see how they'll react when we deploy the 0 pointers." Nezu spat his drink out and smiled sadistically before pushing a big red button on the front panel.</p><p>
  <strong>Now back with Papyrus it still his POV</strong>
</p><p>As I destroyed another 3 pointers than the earth began to shake. I looked around for the source of the tremors thinking it was another batch of robots charging down the road again. But there was nothing then a large, shadow cover the area where I was at, that's when I looked up only to see a Humongous robot the size of a 16 story building, at that moment I felt my soul shuttered in fear and nervousness. "Th-that's a 0 pointer? Are you serious?" I let a little whimper escape from my mouth just like a scared baby-bones manner. At that moment, people had already begun to make a break for it, running past me in a frenzied fray of screams and panic. I knew that fighting that kind of robot would be foolish  I wasn't a boss monster like Sans, I was about to follow everyone else to get to safety. That was the plan until my non-existent ears picked up on the quiet wails of desperation coming from under the rubble just behind a cloud of dust but I also saw within the dust a neon green Soul if I remember correctly that represents kindness, and it stuck trying to get someone to help them.</p><p>That was it. That was all that needed to convince me to go out of my way to use my shortcut towards the human soul. After a few seconds of digging through rocks and concrete, I was able to locate the wails, it was a girl and she was heavily injured. I needed to get her out of here she was hurt I needed to protect her, then out of nowhere a sense of overprotectiveness washed over me as an orange glow appeared blinding the young girl and everyone else. As the orange glow dies down a giant hand plummeted down on both of us, I used my short-cut with the young girl in my arms to get out of the way. Once to safety place the girl down with some other examinee telling him to watch her as I short-cut back to the giant robot with a very pissed off expression.</p><p>As my magic was rolling off me as I spoke to the giant robot knowing everyone could hear me, <strong><em>"It's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, machines like you...</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Should be burning in hell."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And just like that two Giant gaster blasters appeared behind me and open fired and annihilating the zero pointer to ash, all this happened as the group of examinees looks at the scene in astonishment.</p><p>"w-who is this guy..."</p><p>"A monster or something?"</p><p>"He beat that giant robot all by himself! And he didn't even break a sweat!"</p><p>
  <strong>Present Mic: TIME UP</strong>
</p><p>Just like that the exams were over and I was tired as hell I'm probably going to take a nap after this but first I need to meet up with Izuku and head home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. UA: First Day Of School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papyrus and Izuku now stood before UA's gates,</p><p>"So, we finally made it to U.A! Papy I'm so happy we got in...but I wonder if Kac- Katsuki made it?" Izuku asked his brother "PFFT! KNOWING HIM, HE GOT IN FOR HIS QUIRK, AND HE LIKES TO FIGHT, THAT'S WHY HE'S SO AGGRESSIVE." Papyrus answers back while looking at the U.A’s gates "Your maybe right Papy well, they're in for a surprise! Oh, wait, two surprises with our powers, and we have to get going or we're going to be late for class.” And with that, they continued moving forwards. They were overjoyed when they both got the UA recording, featuring their acceptance's to the school. After getting lost and asking people, they finally found their class, 1-C! Wait, that's wrong... Oh! It's the class over 1-B, 1-A! Once they enter they came an upon the sight of the blue-haired guy from the entrance exam, fighting with Katsuki about...putting his feet on the desk?</p><p>Izuku was disappointed knowing that Bakugou was in their class Papyrus patted his back to cheer him up. "Remove your feet from the desk this instance! You are disrespecting school property!" The robotic examinee from the entrance exam demanded Katsuki.</p><p>"Eh- back off four-eyes!" Katsuki growled, his words coming with venom.</p><p>"Excuse me? I'm a student from Somei academy, a school which taught me with integrity and respect, and for a student to be going to U.A with an attitude like yours simply cannot stand!" The robotic student explained.</p><p>"Some, huh? You're just another elitist prick. Damn, I'm going to enjoy tearing you a new one this year!" Katsuki said as his eye caught the glimpse of Izuku and not noticing Papyrus who's standing right next to him, “DEKU!” that's the only thing he managed to get out before the boy with blue hair and glasses walked up to the pair. “Hello!" The robotic student strode towards him, "you're the guy from the entrance exam, right?"</p><p>"Uh- Yeah," Izuku replied, wanting to end the conversation already. "My name Izuku Midoriya and this my brother Papyrus.” "Well, Midoriya, my name is Tenya Iida and I would like to give you my sincerest apology!" Iida said wholeheartedly, "I'm truly apologetic over my behavior to you during the test-"</p><p>"Oh, no- no problem!" Izuku intervened, "I was too blame as-well!" Papyrus just silently stood there and watch waiting to see what happens. "No, I thought you were just in the test to distract the other examinees but instead you sought the true objective of the exam while I could only watch." Iida continued, "please, accept my apology."</p><p>"I already did," Izuku assured frantically, getting more and more embarrassed. with the gossip running around like a classroom Papyrus was keeping his eye on katsuki Bakugou, not liking that glare he has in his eyes. Subconsciously drawing out his overprotective of being an older brother, invertedly transforming him into Stretch without the flashing light of orange that would be consuming the room blinding everyone in it.</p><p>Papyrus snaps out of his thoughts when heard a new voice “I recognize that mop of green curls.” Right behind Izuku and himself, tensing up slightly Papyrus turned around seeing Izuku talking to a girl whom he doesn't recognize probably Izuku made a friend during the entrance exam. Papyrus stay quiet and relaxed a bet knowing that his little brother was in an IT danger but still kept his guard up. "Hi, nice to meet you, my name is Ochaco Uraraka." Izuku was frozen he could barely bring his hand up for a wave. "Uhh-hi." He stammered, "my- my name-"</p><p>"Silence." A voice demanded. Izuku and Papyrus looked down at a yellow blob with a face. What? It was bewildering at first and then it spoke again. "7 seconds, it took you all 7 seconds to shut up." The blob unzipped itself and a raggedy looking man emerged. "That's 7 seconds too many for my liking. If all you want to do is make friends in your time here at U.A then leave." 'Huh? Who is this guy?' The students pondered in unison while Papyrus just raise a bone brow. "I'm Aizawa Shouta," the gruff man stated, "Your new Homeroom teacher." That shocked the students. They would have never guessed that such an unkempt man would be their teacher. "Get your U.A gym uniform," he ordered, "we'll be meeting at the field."  Papyrus's jaw hit the floor when he saw the gym or the open field of the gym that U.A has. "Man U.A Isn't the top school in Japan for no reason. Just its size alone will bring my and Izuku old school to shame It was practically an ant compared to U.A."</p><p>Papyrus and Izuku stood transfixed at the vast, sandy field 'Woah.' Was the only thing Izuku and Papyrus could describe it. However, that awe didn't last. "A quirk assessment test?!" The students yelled, their reactions varying from surprise to indifference. "Excuse me," the human girl Uraraka raised her voice, "What about school orientation? It's our first day, we can't just have a quirk assessment test out of the blue!"</p><p>Papyrus/Stretch Pov</p><p>Our homeroom teacher Mr. Aizawa looked annoyed and irritated from the interruption and spoke up. "Look, you all aspire to be heroes, you should know that there isn't time for leisure during the time which could be honing your skills," Aizawa explained and continued speaking  "U.A is a school that is unrestrictive in its methods. What that means is that I'm allowed to teach you guys in whatever way I see fit." The rest of the students were quiet, staring at Aizawa with uncertainty but for me I was bored. "Look, you kids have been doing this since junior high." He pulled out a device akin to a smartphone, "physical tests without the use of your quirks. Japan is the only country that still takes in an average of people who don't use their quirks, it's irrational. Soon they'll learn to drop that idea, it's all due in time. Papyrus you got one of the highest scores in the exam, in junior high What was your best result for softball throw?"</p><p>I was surprised when he called my name I didn't hesitate and gave my response. "82 meters" I answered, "Then try doing it with your quirk this time." Mr. Aizawa throws the softball at me I catch it and walk up to encircled the throwing area. "You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in that area," Aizawa said.  "Anything you say teach." I stretched my bones preparing to throw the ball just to get it over with and probably take a nap afterward, I reeled my arm back as my magic engulfed the ball make it giving it an orange tint as I threw it with all my might creating a sonic boom making everyone cover their ears how loud it was. The ball was sent an impressive distance forward, Mr. Aizawa turned to his class of students and held up the device again, this time it read “10000.5” meters.</p><p>"Holy shit! That super far, are kidding me?"</p><p>"Oh this looks fun, I want to be next!"</p><p>"Fun?" Aizawa stated, "This looks "fun' to you?" I knew right at that moment,  they fucked up because of that Mr. Aizawa is giving a creepy smile there's only one word to describe this a mine. The rest of the students had just stepped on one of Aizawa's mines. "Idiots," he said, "alright if you're not going to be taking this test seriously, how about I make this even more "fun"? Whoever gets last is immediately expelled." 'Woah Woah- expulsion? On the first day?.... I thought as I readjusted myself Izuku told me that Mr. Aizawa, is a really strict teacher and there were rumors of him expelling an entire class last year so I knew that this teacher, he wasn't pulling any punches. </p><p>"Hey! You can't expel us on the first day!" Uraraka pleaded.</p><p>"I can't? Like I said earlier, U.A allows teachers the utmost freedom when it comes to how they teach their class."</p><p>"But this isn't fair-"</p><p>"You know what else isn't fair? Natural disasters, villains, accidents." Aizawa retorted. "Being a hero isn't fair, but it's Why we'll train you to be ready for those kinds of things when you do become one. You'll go through a grueling three years at U.A and we expect you to keep up. This is your first hurdle. Now, show me what you can do." A hurdle. U.A - the cream of the crop, nothing else the students wouldn't expect from the top school. With Aizawa's speech, the students were riled up. </p><p>From what I could tell he succeeded in riled up the students and by their expressions alone I could tell what they're thinking about?</p><p>'I'm not to keen on his way of teaching,' Iida decoded, 'but I'll do my best.'</p><p>'I'll blow these losers out the water!' Katsuki proclaimed.</p><p>Izuku crunched his teeth together. He wasn't going to mess up, He wasn't going to mess up, all he had to do did not come last. I was not too worried about myself I was worried about for my brother Izuku this Quirk assessment test sounds too easy, but who knew what kinds of quirks these guys had under their sleeve.</p><p>First test: 50-meter dash!</p><p> </p><p>That's the first two students stood at the starting line I did a quick Stats check the first one to pop up was?</p><p> </p><p>Tenya Iida</p><p> Quirk: engine</p><p>Soul color yellow Justice </p><p>LV 1</p><p>HP 20/20</p><p>AT 0(9)      EXP: 0</p><p>DF 0(13)    NEXT:11</p><p>I was surprised about his soul stats this relaxes me knowing that he doesn't have a high level, of LV or EXP but I shouldn't let my guard down I did another quick check on the one who was racing him.</p><p>Tsuyu Asui</p><p>Quirk Frog </p><p>soul color green kindness </p><p>LV 1</p><p>HP 20/20</p><p>AT 0(6)      EXP: 0</p><p>DF 0(10)    NEXT:9</p><p>I examined them both closely from the sidelines."3...2...1...Go!" A robot signaled. The two started, Iida shifting his quirk into gear a half-second later. Flames burst from his engines, his speed climbing up second by second.</p><p>He passed the finish line with a few well-placed strides.</p><p>"3.02 seconds!" The robot exclaimed.</p><p>Tsuyu followed suite, slightly behind.</p><p>"5.58 seconds."</p><p>"Like a fish out of the water," Aizawa grumbled, "I wonder how the rest will do?"  Next in line, Ochaco Uraraka and Mashirao Ojiro. Using her zero-gravity quirk, Uraraka lightened her clothes just by touching them with all five fingers. Ojiro on the other hand had a tail quirk. He had a tail. I made to admitted it wasn't the most interesting quirk he'd ever seen but the way he used it to travel was amazing, bouncing it against the ground like some sort of springboard.</p><p>Uraraka finished in 7.75 seconds but Ojiro took the win with 5.58 seconds.</p><p>The next two were Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama."Oui, none of you are being creative enough!" Aoyama announced, "let me show you how it's done." 'Ugh, this guy talks too much I'm going take a nap.’ </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>small time skip t</strong>
  <strong>o Izuku turn</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku must have noticed that I've been sleeping and decided to wake me up with a slap to the back of my skull “Papyrus wake up you gotta take this more serious brother.” Izuku said in an exaggerated tone of voice. “Heh, sorry bro I’m just bone-tired,” I said in a lazy and tired tone Izuku chuckled then for a moment realize what I said was a pun then he groaned as he walked to the starting line shaking his head. I looked up to see who he's racing against and I'm not surprised to see Katsuki there. ‘I wonder who's going to win this race.’ I thought to myself as I took a lollipop out of my pocket and put it in my mouth. "I'll smoke you, Deku." Katsuki taunted, noticing Izuku wasn't paying any attention to him, "Don't fucking ignore me!"</p><p> </p><p>"3...2...1" Katsuki readied himself despite his annoyance, "go!"A flurry of explosions, Katsuki was going to blast his body to the finish line and win a clear victory. Until Izuku suddenly appeared on the finish line, "0.26 seconds." The robot stated. "4.13 seconds." At that moment I knew that Izuku used a shortcut I'm surprised that he didn't use a gaster blaster to carry him across the finish line, the students looked at Izuku in bewilderment. Just a second ago he was at the start line and now he was at the end? It didn't even look like he broke a sweat. I let out a sigh, knowing that it's going to be my turn soon better get this over with as I walked up to the starting line taking a side glance to my opponent I noticed that his hair was split between two colors: white on his right-side and crimson red on his left, that is unusual coloring for a human but I paid it no mind I had to focus on the task quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"3...2...1" the white and red hair kid braces himself "go!" and took off with a fury of ice helping him get to the Finish Line fast but it only took me a millisecond gather my magic and use my shortcut and I appeared right across the finish line and heard the robot call out my score. "0.01 seconds" "3.12 seconds."  ‘It seems I'm still a little bit faster than  Izuku.’ I thought to myself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>skip to ending the exam authors lazy </strong>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><strong>Papyrus Midoriya </strong></li>
<li><strong>Momo Yaoyorozu</strong></li>
<li><strong>Izuku Midoriya </strong></li>
<li><strong>Shoto Todoroki </strong></li>
<li><strong>Katsuki Bakugo </strong></li>
<li><strong>Tenya Iida</strong></li>
<li><strong>Fumikage Tokoyami </strong></li>
<li><strong>Mezo Shoji</strong></li>
<li><strong>Mashirao  Ojiro</strong></li>
<li><strong>Eijiro  Kirishima</strong></li>
<li><strong>Mina Ashido</strong></li>
<li><strong>Ochaco Uraraka </strong></li>
<li><strong> Koji Koda</strong></li>
<li><strong>Rikido Sato</strong></li>
<li><strong>Tsuyu Asui </strong></li>
<li><strong> Yuga Aoyama </strong></li>
<li><strong>Hanta Sero</strong></li>
<li><strong>Denki Kaminari </strong></li>
<li><strong>Kyoka Jira</strong></li>
<li><strong>Toru Hagakure</strong></li>
<li><strong>Minoru Mineta</strong></li>
</ol><p>"N..no...last...?" Mineta murmured, his face white with fear. "This... this was all a joke right?" Smiling and waiting for some sort of reassurance.</p><p>Aizawa glared at the young boy with a stern countenance.</p><p>"These tests I put in place were to gauge and assess all the potential each of you possess. And looking at these results, Mineta, I have simply deduced that you have none. And so, keeping to my promise, I am expelling you.</p><p>Mineta's jaw dropped.</p><p>The class looked at him with sympathy but couldn't help but feel glad it wasn't any of them. Katsuki looked at Izuku and Papyrus again, not paying attention to the nobody who just got kicked out. He became agitated. "Fifth." He mouthed. Not even second. Fifth. All his life he had been number 1. Everyone's told him his quirk was amazing and that he could become a great hero ever since he was 4 years old. His explosion quirk made him special and far above the rest. To his eyes, everyone was just stepping stone in his way to eventually become the number 1 hero. He thought that until Deku and that bone head Papyrus had passed the exam with him. Deku, fucking Deku. The little nerd who he had dropped as his friend a long time ago, the little nerd who he could squash anytime like a bug, whenever he wanted but that soon changed when Papyrus came into the picture...Now they were on the same par as him?</p><p>No, after seeing everything they'd done today, their quirk's maybe the same but what pissed him off the most that Izuku had hidden his quirk from him, Katsuki admitted that the distance between him and Izuku was far, but he noticed there was an even larger gap between Izuku and his brother Papyrus and himself. "Those bastards played me like a fucking fiddle for all these years. Deku could've defended himself whenever he fucking wanted." Katsuki scrunched his face in utter frustration. "Alright let's wrap it up for today,"  Aizawa stated, taking a Mineta along with him to the principal's office as he looked down in shame. "The girls were cute as well..." Mineta thought before bawling out in tears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here is the link to mine accounts and GrimlockKnight account<br/>https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6795531/dreadwing346<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/user/GrimlockKnight<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/user/dreadwing346</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bone Brothers Vs. Kacchan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day, in U.A. we find Papyrus was writing down notes, in his notebook, he was having a feeling that he was getting closer to finding Mount Ebott, which has the barrier. So he could break the barrier without the aid of the seven human souls, and free all the other monsters trapped within the underground but that didn't mean he didn't shirk off his, studies he was still in high school after all. "Hey, Papyrus who do you think will teach our next class today?" Papyrus putting his pencil down and closing his notebook he looked up to address his brother, "I DON'T KNOW BROTHER, PROBABLY ANOTHER LESSON FROM AIZAWA-SENSEI, OR PRESENT MIC." Papyrus answered his brother's question as the rest of the students of class 1-A were talking to each other while they were in their seats. However, for some time their teacher didn't appear.</p><p>But before Izuku could speak up again they heard thunderous footsteps reaching the door, "I'm... COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!!" Suddenly, the number 1 hero: All Might entered the door. Everyone was excited to see the number 1 hero except Izuku and Papyrus. There was disgust on Papyrus's face, and anger on Izuku's face. All Might didn't notice Izuku or Papyrus facial expression, All Might continue his speech <b>"HAHAHAHA, today we will be doing heroic training! So put on your suits and meet me on the training field." </b>Just like that, All Might took off running to training field D, while each student was given their case with their costumes and they all went into the dressing room.</p><p><b>Small time-skip</b>:</p><p>All the students came out of the locker room in their costumes, Izuku's costume almost looks like his brother Papyrus's hero outfit or battle body is what Papyrus calls it. Speaking of Papyrus, Izuku notices that Papyrus had a slight frown on his face as he looked down at his scarf. Izuku asks his brother about it Papyrus told him that it's not his scarf that he usually wears he figured his scarf, was going to get damaged during the battle training and he feared that he will lose the only link to his older brother Sans. But wearing another scarf that looks just like the one sans made for him makes him feel that he's betraying his brother Sans. Izuku hugged Papyrus and tried to cheer him up telling him it was a good idea that he left his scarf in a safe place, being a hero is dangerous and sometimes their outfits will get ruined. If he didn't want to lose what was precious to him made by his big brother Sans it's best left in a safe place. The happy moment was ruined when All Might spoke. "<b>Now I'm will divide you into teams of two people. It will be a battle between heroes and villains. One team is heroes and the other villains."</b></p><p>
  <b>Teams:</b>
</p><p>Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Papyrus Midoriya .</p><p>Team B: Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji.</p><p>Team C: Ochaco Uraraka and Momo Yaoyorozu</p><p>Team D: Katsuki Bakugou and Iida Tenya.</p><p>Team E: Yuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido.</p><p>Team F: Rikido Sato and Koji Koda.</p><p>Team G: Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro.</p><p>Team H: Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui.</p><p>Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Tooru Hagakure.</p><p>Team J: Ejiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero.</p><p><b>"So, in the first round, team A will fight like heroes and team D as villains." </b>All Might explained while Bakugo had this crazy look in his eye and thought 'Finally, I can show them, nerds, their place. No one dares to stand in my way! Get ready, Deku! Bonehead!' As team D went to the building, <b>"Team D! You have 5 minutes to hide the bomb in the building! Team A! For these 5 minutes, you have to come up with a plan, and only after these 5 minutes, you can enter the building!" </b>All Might gave the instructions.</p><p>
  <b>Papyrus POV</b>
</p><p>Izuku looked up at his brother <em>"So Papy do you have a plan?"</em> "Yes. I am sure that Bakugo will go look for me or you, leaving Iida alone to guard the bomb. I will distract Bakugo, and in the meantime, you will go for the bomb." Izuku wanted to protest but he knew he wouldn't win against his brother Papyrus he wasn't strong enough to fight head-on with Bakugou yet, Izuku nodded <em>"Understood."</em></p><p>I place my hand down and let my magic flow to scan the whole building to locate to bomb, as well as their enemies, it did not take long to pinpoint where the bomb was, I spoke up. "The bomb is located on the 5th floor in the very first room. As I said earlier, Iida remained to guard the bomb, and Bakugo went to the 3rd floor. Most likely he is waiting for a signal when we enter." I told my little brother that before All might speak up, <b>"Alright heroes, time's up!" </b>All Might scream through the microphone without another word me and my brother walk into the building, and I knew once as the start was announced, Bakugo immediately ran to the lower floors to find Izuku or me.</p><p>Not too long I felt vibrations through my magic through the walls, I knew it was Bakugo as we reach the second floor where Bakugo fled with wild screams at us. He used his quirk to create an explosion towards me and Izuku, however, when the smoke cleared, Bakugo saw a wall of Bones sticking from every angle of the ceiling to the floor. I move my hands outward as my left eye was glowing with magic that protected me and Izuku. "Izuku Now," I told my little brother and he nodded and whispered his reply "<em>yes</em>." Izuku did not hesitate and use the shortcut to get to the 4th floor right under the 5th floor. Once I knew that my brother made it to the 4th floor I made all the bones disappear leaving me with a very angry Bakugou, "Damn you, Bonehead Tell me! How the hell! did Deku get a quirk, he was a quirkless piece of shit?! " I am genuinely confused about this situation why should Bakugou care that Izuku has a quirk or not I know for a fact he doesn't have a quirk he using magic but I won't let him or any of them know that ever. "It shouldn't bother you Bakugou," I spoke calmly keeping and I kept direct eye contact with Bakugou this only seems to infuriate him more.</p><p>As he uses his explosions to attack me but I easily dodged his attacks. "STOP DODGING!" Bakugou yells in frustration I jump back to gain more distance, "You know Bakugo, you shouldn't have charged at all. That makes you, an idiot who believes that he is the coolest and strongest." I knew this would very piss him off, I just waited for the explosion to come so I can make my next move. "DIE!!!" at high speed, Bakugo rushed towards me but to his surprise, I could continue to evade his attacks as if nothing had happened. Bakugo was very shocked. Then I counterattacked Bakugo, slowing down his pace, and began a series of quick, accurate, and effective punches. After a minute, I finished my series of punches, after which Bakugo fell on the ground and lost consciousness.</p><p>"You know, I still can't believe that Izuku once admired you. Now I do hope he sees everything a little clearer. I always thought you were strong, but in fact, you are weak. You can only humiliate those who are weaker, but when someone is standing against you who can fight back, you are only a miserable coward."</p><p>
  <b> <em>third-person view</em> </b>
</p><p>Papyrus told the unconscious Bakugou without realizing that his magic was faintly glowing orange with a mix of red slowly engulfing his whole body and blinding all the cameras. Until it died down revealing, New Papyrus made his way to Izuku to see how he was doing. He scanned the entire building again and saw that he was standing behind the column and waiting for a convenient moment. Papyrus used to store cut to reach the 5th floor and hid behind the entrance to the room. He wanted to help his brother but he knew that Izuku wanted to handle it himself, Izuku uses his magic to create small balls of concentrated light acting as light grenades, and threw them under Iida's feet. He became blind for a while and Izuku, taking this opportunity and summoned a bone staff, ran up to Iida and knocked him out with a blow to the head.</p><p>"Great job, little bro." Papyrus praised Izuku. Izuku turns around hearing his brother's voice-only to have his eyes widen and his mouth hanging open in shock to see a new type of Papyrus standing in front of him. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He was geeking out and mumbling to himself pulling, out his journal that he had somewhere on his person. Papyrus only chuckled at the display of his little brother's antics, he pulled out a dog treat from the inner pocket of his jacket. Papyrus started eating it, lazily walk towards the bomb, and touched it. Not too long you could hear all might shouting through the speakers, <b>"HERO TEAM WINS!!!" </b>without another word, both brothers headed towards the exit, but only on the 4th floor did someone meets them. It was Bakugo. He walked leaning against the wall and staggered from side to side. His face showed that he was very angry. <b>"Deku, Deku! DEKU!!!" </b>is the only thing that Bakugou repeats because he let his anger consume him. But Izuku was not scared and spoke up, "Is that you Bakugo? I thought you were still sleeping on the 3rd floor."</p><p>That simple reply just infuriated Bakugou more, "Shut up! I will tear you to pieces." But, before Bakugou could do anything Papyrus, stepped in placing a hand in front of Izuku telling him to stop. "The match was over Bakugou except that you lost you have nothing to gain by fighting us now." Bakugou just smirked darkly and raised his hand with a grenade-shaped glove, "You are a nerd's here, so you know that my quirk is not just explosions from my hands. Thanks to my quirk, I give off a special sweat, which then explodes." He said with a devilish grin and shouts <b>"DIE!!!"</b> as he pulled the pin. A huge explosion was released from this glove, which rushed towards Papyrus and Izuku. Not even a millisecond Papyrus jumped in front of Izuku race both his hands out to stop the explosion using all of his magic Conjuring bones gaster blasters anything to stop the explosion from reaching him and his brother. while in the observation room, everyone was terrified of these two and thought brothers were dead, but when the smoke cleared, their faces could be described as shock, and Katsuki's face showed utter shock and, to some extent, fear.</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">(I'm not really good at describing fight seeing so look at this clip and start at 1.53 and replace Takayanagi for Papyrus and Nagi for Bakugou. here is the link to the video )</span> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u"> <a href="https://youtu.be/VuRQgQcsDxw">https://youtu.be/VuRQgQcsDxw</a> </span> </b>
</p><p>Izuku POV</p><p>Before Papyrus could continue his ass whooping up Bakugou I ran up to my brother and hugs him from behind and beg for him to stop I didn't want to see him go to prison for accidentally killing another student. So we left the building and headed to the observation room. When we entered, everyone looked at Papyrus with a shocked look. For sure that Papyrus would have snapped, because there gawking at him he surprised me he just pulled out something that looks like a dog treat out of his pocket and start to eat it. Papyrus just raised a bone brow and spoke, "What?" Everyone just looked at him a little more, and then attacked Papyrus with questions.</p><p>Kaminari: Dude, that was so cool!</p><p>Sero: You didn't break a sweat to defeat Bakugo.</p><p>Kirishima: That was so manly!</p><p>Papyrus was not used to being praised by anyone other than his brother Sans and me and mom, so he was a little embarrassed. A faint orange coated his bony cheeks as he pulled his hoodie over his face more to hide his embarrassment, "Stop guys, you're embarrassing me." I couldn't help to tease my big brother, "But Pappy, they are telling the truth. You were really cool." Papyrus only mumbled and pulled his hoodie closer to his face, during their conversation, Bakugo was carried away to the Infirmary and everything ran smoothly as we watch the rest of the matches they were pretty fast. I watched everyone, but only one of them was able to interest me, Shoto Todoroki.</p><p>He could create ice with his right side, thereby freezing the entire building and immobilizing Tooru and Ojiro to win, and then melting all the ice with his left side. After all the matches, I and Papyrus changed back into our school uniform and headed home but not before I pulled out my notebook and jot it down my brother's new personality, that calls himself Mutt my estimated he's the fusion of stretch and Edge I cannot wait to see what's going to happen tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to thank your readers who enjoy this story of mine and my good friend GrimlockKnight on wattpad to share the story with all of you please do not accuse GrimlockKnight is stealing this  story we both agree to share on this Ao3 and wattpad</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here is the link to mine accounts and GrimlockKnight account<br/>https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6795531/dreadwing346<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/user/GrimlockKnight<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/user/dreadwing346</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>